


Not Allowed

by callistawolf



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Smut, Sultry Sunday Smut Series, Wall Sex, were you expecting plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are bending the rules, big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for week #3 of StilettoRoyalty's Sultry Sunday Smut Series. The prompt: Forbidden
> 
> I had a little fun with it. Sorry its like... three weeks late. ;)

This wasn't allowed.This went against everything Dig had lectured them about when they'd first begun sleeping together.Of course, if Felicity had had her way, Dig wouldn't have found out; at least not the way he had.Her cheeks still burned when she thought about how he'd walked into the foundry basement to find Oliver with his face buried between her legs, her ankles locked behind his neck, her hands gripping the edge of the worktable he'd cleared of arrow crafting tools and supplies. 

Instead of turning around and walking out like any normal, respectful person, he'd cleared his throat loudly and Felicity had yelped, jumping about a foot in the air.Oliver had quickly covered her with the edge of her skirt before turning to deal with Dig.For her part, she hadn't been able to look her friend in eye the rest of that week, much less when he sat them down and went over some "ground rules" for this new team dynamic they found themselves in. 

Rule #1 was: no sex of any kind in the foundry basement.  

That was the rule that they were currently _obliterating_.And while her mind was chanting at her, “Forbidden!Forbidden!”, her body was screaming at her, “More! Faster! Harder!”

Her body made a compelling argument. 

Oliver currently had her pressed up against one of the stone pillars, his Arrow pants were bunched around his knees and his cock was buried deep into her wet heat.One hand had a hold of her ass, the other encircled her wrists and held them above her head, pressed against the pillar as firmly as her back was pressed there by the weight of his body.  

Felicity wasn’t being even slightly quiet, even though Oliver had urged her when they’d first fell upon each other after he’d returned from the mission to keep it down if they didn’t want to get discovered. She couldn’t help it though… the right touches from Oliver in the right places turned her impressive brain to goo and all she could do was writhe and buck and beg for more. 

Oliver didn’t seem to mind, if the hot look in his eyes before he latched his mouth to her neck was any indication.His teeth bit, his tongue laved and his lips sucked at the skin there, surely branding her with another one of those marks that he enjoyed so much. And damn her, she loved when he did it.She loved this possessive side of him, the side that had to have her and had to let everyone around them know she was his.Maybe she loved it so much becuase she felt the same about him. 

Right now, all she could focus on was the way his fingers were digging into the flesh of her ass and the way his cock felt, plunging in and out of her.He was hitting _that spot_ inside of her, the one that made her mewl and cry out and she would scratch at his back if she could get her hands free.Perhaps that’s why he held them up and away.

“Oliver!” she cried out breathlessly. “Yes!Just like that!”

He grunted as he pumped his hips and, oh shit, here came her climax.  

“Come, Felicity,” he ordered, his voice strained. 

“C—coming… oh!” she quipped, the snappy retort lacking something by the way she stuttered as her orgasm began to overwhelm her. 

Oliver lifted his head and held her gaze as she fell apart and she knew he loved to watch her come, knowing he’d done that to her.Her wail echoed off the basement walls as the explosion went on and on, her vision greying at the edges as she held onto his strong arms for dear life. 

“Yes… god… _Felicity,_ ” Oliver groaned as he joined her in the throes.She could feel him spurting his seed inside of her as she began to come down from her high and she clenched her inner muscles even tighter around him as he shook, his hands tightening on her ass and wrists.  

For several long moments, they remained there, trying to catch their breaths.Oliver released her wrists and she brought her arms down, circling around him, holding him tenderly now that the itch had most definitely been scratched.  

“Oh, Jesus.Are you two _kidding_ me?I thought we talked about this!” Dig’s voice boomed out through the basement. 

Both of their heads whipped around to see their partner standing at the foot of the stairs, Roy stopped just behind him with a horrified expression on his face.Dig just looked annoyed, his hands on his hips as he glared.Felicity buried her flaming face in Oliver’s shoulder. 

“Dig!” Oliver’s voice was sharp.“Can you give us a minute here?Please?” 

“Fine.But we’re all having _another_ talk as soon as you two are decent again.”

“And after you wipe down that pillar cuz, eugh,” Roy chimed in. 

 


End file.
